Through the Fire and Flames
by Harpfish
Summary: Completely AU. Paige McCullers has a dangerous profession, and Emily Fields is intrigued.
1. Chapter 1: Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I own PLL books and DVDs, but the characters? No, sadly, I don't own them.**

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the National Hot Rod Association's Championship, exclusively sponsored by Auto-Plus! Today will be the final eliminations, and we be announcing the champions of each division. To start off this event, we begin with the final running of the alcohol funny car division!" The announcer stated over the loudspeaker as two sets of cars were slowly pushed into the racing strip, the sun beaming onto the paint of the vehicles,

Hanna checked her hair using her compact mirror, "Thanks for coming with me, Em." She said, snapping her compact shut, and placing it in her handbag.

"In the left lane with have last year's champion, Jeffery Daniel!" The announcer commented while the crowd roared with cheers. "And in the right, we have Frank Anderson!" The cars were burning a ton of rubber— tires spinning in place, smoke emerging from the friction of rubber and asphalt. But no one was moving. Suddenly, both cars jolted forward, slowly, before coming to a stop.

"What are they doing?" I asked since I lack knowledge of racing.

"When I came here with Caleb," Hanna started, "He told me that it was something to increase tracking or something." I nodded. The cars lined up that the starting line, motors idle, crowd quiet. There was a set of lights in the middle of the two cars, dividing the two. I saw the lights turn ember, and a split second later the light turned green and the cars shot off.

"Wow…" I stated in astonishment, "Quick reflexes…" My eyes followed both of the racers to the end of the track. It was a close call for them both; I couldn't manage to make out the winner.

"Wow! It looks like we have a new champion!" The announcer said, "At 321.4 miles per hour, winning by a mere half second, we have a new champion! Congratulations, Frank Anderson!" Hanna cheered loudly beside me as well as everyone else. "Next, we have the Top Fuel Dragsters." My eyes gazed over to the incoming set of cars. They were extremely narrow; it hardly looked like anyone could fit in there. I saw one of them completely suited, pacing back and forth before someone tapped on his shoulder and yelled something.

He nodded and made his way to the car, cracking his knuckles through the thick gloves he wore. "This is the best race of them all," Hanna told me in excitement, "Last time, one of these cars blew up. You see the one in the right lane?" Hanna pointed to the guy I'd been observing. "Totally blew up, I mean, literally blew up. It even flipped!" I looked back at the guy who was now stepping into his car with cautious.

Something seemed off about him.

I looked at the other car, his competitor, which was already prepared to go. "Hello everyone! We are now ready to begin the Top Fuel championship! In the left lane we have Thomas Flint! And, in the right lane, we have Paige McCullers, who is making a return after the nearly fatal engine fire from last year's championship!" Wait. I did a double take, that's a girl? _Nearly fatal?_

They did the same process as the other set of people before them, tires spinning for tracking before they move back to the starting line. It was time. The light turned ember, and then green. Paige practically gunned it when the light turned green; I hardly had the chance to see the transition between yellow and ember. _Jesus… she's quick. _

Her car easily outran Thomas, who trailed a few feet behind. She crossed the finish line, "At a speed of 329.7, Paige McCullers wins the Top Fuel championship!" I watched the parachute deploy from her car, quickly slowing her down. Everyone cheered loudly as her car completely stopped at the end of the track. She got out and waved quickly before a truck came by to pick her up to escort her back to the front.

I've never felt to intrigued.

I felt Hanna poke my side, "Emily… oh my god, let's go down there." She said, "Look, she's totally about to sign some autographs." She quickly gathered her handbag, and moved past me as she made her way down the stands. I followed suit. As we get closer to the pits, I see Paige hop off the truck, and take off her helmet. Protective gear covered her face as she made her way towards Hanna and I.

"You were really good out there," Hanna yelled.

She takes off her protective gear and my breath catches in my throat. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and had strands of hair sticking out, her brown eyes penetrated, and her smile was wide and contagious. I gulped. "Thanks," She said with a broad smile.

"Can you sign this?" Hanna handed over a notebook and Paige took it. "Here," Hanna gave her a marker. After a quick, scratchy, signature, she hands it back.

Her eyes came up and met mine. "Hello," She said quietly, "Anything you want signed?"

I shake my head, "I just… wanted to tell you…" What did I want to tell her…? "You had a really great race."

She nods in appreciation, "Thank you,"

"Alright, Emily, let's go," Hanna said. Paige observed me; her eyes traveled down then back up. I shrunk under her gaze.

"You guys," Paige shifted from side to side, "I'm starving, you know adrenaline burns through quick… wanna grab something to eat?"

**Author's Note:**

**Honestly, this is my first time ****_attempting_**** to write fanfiction. I won't take it harshly if you heavily critique me... but no insults, I'm a gentle soul I tell you! But, yeah, this is pretty straightforward, short, boring, probably not the best piece of writing out there... but please enjoy it. Or try to. *meep* I promise it gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Hive

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say that I own Pretty Little Liars, I don't.**

I can't believe those words just spilled from my mouth. How could my body betray me like that? I don't know the two of them, and for all I could know, they could be a pair of serial killers. I highly doubt that, but the possibility still lies there. "Yeah, sure!" The blonde girl said excitedly as she elbowed the dark haired beauty in front of me. She wore a pink plaid shirt over a pair of black skinny jeans that clung to her body just right, my eyes roamed across her. I licked my lips, and averted my gaze. I don't want to come off as a creep. "Don't you think that's a good idea, Emily?"

_Emily._

"Yeah, sounds good." She agreed, nodding. I inwardly sighed. Why am I so excited? Oh yeah, my life lives and breathes for racing. I'm always training; holidays, nights, mornings, rain, sunshine, and maybe through a hurricane too. And, the only human interaction I truly get is between my crew and my father. Plus, just to add the cherry on top, I happened to find Emily attractive.

And that's a problem.

"I, uh, should put away my gear," And clear this with dad of course. "You two stay here, I'll be right back." I turned around and released a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I started walking towards the crew tents, easily spotting mine among the few that were there.

"Paige!" It was Johnny, my favourite engine specialist. "Great job out there!" He complimented as he pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I playfully pushed him back.

"You smell." I said. He feigned hurt, but then started to smile. "But thanks. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." His smile intensified as he pat me gently on my back. "Do you know where dad is?" I asked.

"I… I'm actually not sure; he might be by the trailer. We do have to load up the dragster up soon. He wants it back at the practice track," Johnny shifts from his left foot to his right foot, "He wants more training." I sighed loudly. _I'm so sick of training. _

"Thanks Johnny…" I migrated away from him, and towards the trailers, which were lined up towards the back of the track. I easily spotted my dad, pacing back and forth with his arms crossed. "Hey dad," I greeted as he looked at me.

"Hello Paige." Like every other time I'm around him, he doesn't want to talk. I can tell from the look in his eyes, you know, that look of slight disappointment masked with a hint of determination? "Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly.

"I, uh, I was actually wondering if I could stick around for a little...?"

"You know that this is important, right? You can't slack off because you won; we have other competitions to train for."

"I'm not slacking off dad, I'm just hungry… and I'd like to have something to eat before we leave." He looked at me skeptically. "I won't be out long, I promise."

"Well… okay… Just leave all of your gear here." I nodded, "And take your phone with you. And be back around here in two hours." I nodded once again, "And please, for the sake of your wellbeing, please don't speed in the damn deathtrap of a motorcycle of yours."

I began unzipping my suit, "Yeah dad, alright." Once I finished unzipping my suit, I tugged it off, feeling relieved. My shirt underneath was drenched in sweat. _This cannot be attractive at all…_

I quickly ran over to my duffel bag that rested on the bumper of the trailer. _Good thing I packed another shirt._ I unzipped the bag and reached inside. All right, spare goggles, gloves, socks… underwear… wallet… jacket…"No." I pushed everything around, "No way." A light bulb went off in my head.

Damnit, I left my shirt on my bed.

I can't believe this, of all things I've could've forgotten, I left my shirt. I know no one else has a spare shirt that isn't either covered in grease or stinks. I sighed and took off the rest of my gear; I hope they don't mind it. I placed all of my gear beside my duffel bag. I picked up my jacket and placed it over my shirt, maybe that'll help a little.

I make my way back to the stands, easily spotting the two girls sitting down in vacant seats in the front. I waved politely. "Hey guys, ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"I know this place not too far from here…" I started. "It's a diner…" I haven't been there since before the accident last year. I shivered. "It's pretty good…"

"What are we waiting for? Lets go… I'm starving."

"Alright. By any chance, did you drive here?" I asked. I think it would be pretty unsafe to try to fit three people on a motorcycle.

"Emily drove here,"

I looked over to her and she was staring back, which I truly didn't mind. Any other person, I'd have a problem with that. "Do you mind if we take your car?" I asked her politely. She blinked once, then twice before shaking her head.

"I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" I joked and she chuckled.

"Yeah,"

"Let's go then" I smiled, and she began to lead the way. We walked past the familiar entrance of the track into the parking lot. From my perspective, being in the parking lot almost felt alien. I don't think I could ever really recall having to find a parking spot… I'd always been the entertainer, the racer. I sighed. My life since I was twelve.

Emily stopped in front of a silver Toyota Corolla. I laughed lightly, "This is your car?" Her eyebrows knitted together, "I'm sorry, as someone who's been surrounded by cars for so long… I'm just so used to cars with power."

She smiled, her perfect teeth showing, "Well, considering I got it for free, I can't complain."

I smirked, "How did you get a car for free?" She clicked open her car, "Did you charm the car dealer?" I joked and I earned a laugh. _God, her laugh is perfect._

"I could say that, but no, back in high school, I won a contest." She opened her car door and so does her friend. "I was lucky," I opened the door to the back seat, and got in. Emily started up the engine. Gah, the sound of Toyota engines make me cringe. "What's the name of the place?"

"Do you know where Franco's Diner is?"

Emily was silent. "Hanna, do you know where that is?"

Hanna shrugs, "Is it that place up the street?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it is,"

"I'll show you how to get there, Em," Hanna said quietly as Emily threw her car into reverse. "Just exit, take a left, and go up the street. Remember where that one stupid intersection is? It's like right there."

"Oh, I remember seeing it!" She started driving away from the track. Taking a tentative turn onto the main road, we start heading to the diner.

It literally took a few minutes to get there, and as soon as I saw the building… my stomach growled in anticipation. _Shut up you hungry beast. _

"Seems like someone's hungry," Hanna said and my stomach growled again.

"Yeah, I honestly haven't had a decent meal for a week now."

"So it seems like someone is in need of food." Emily said.

**Author's Note: So hopefully this is entertaining? I hope so. Thanks for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, you guys really made... gah, you guys made my heart swoon. Let me know what you're thinking. Please. **

**Please.  
**

**Later you guys!  
**


End file.
